


Just Us

by chlolou1208



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Angst, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Protective Judy, Sexual Assault, hurt Jen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlolou1208/pseuds/chlolou1208
Summary: A missing/alternative scene from 1x08 of Dead To Me, where Jen is assaulted by the guy she thinks is Teds murderer and she tells Judy about it.
Relationships: Jen Harding and Judy Hale
Kudos: 41





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot! I felt Jen’s experience with the Andrew Peters guy was a bit brushed over in the show and she never got to really talk about it with Judy because of the pregnancy etc. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this. Please comment your opinions or any plot ideas :)
> 
> Follow my Twitter- @chlo_barnes12

Her legs are trembling as she rushes on out to the car, the absolute fucking perverted bastard shouting something like _“that’s right you run bitch!”_. She struggles handling the keys, her hands are shaking like mad and she can’t seem to coordinate well enough to insert the key into the car door the first second or third try. Fucks are whispered under her breath, hot tears beginning to slide down her face. The slam of the car door makes her jump in her seat and she desperately tries to get a hold of herself. When Judy calls it’s almost like her silent prayers were answered, when the disgusting old guy had her pinned inside the car a few minutes ago, hands trailing over her body she’d shut her eyes right and imagined Judy coming to get her. Judy, who’d find it hard to kill a spider, would’ve smashed the guy over his head with a hammer or a wrench, then she’d help Jen out of there and hold her close. But Judy wasn’t there and like an idiot she’d left her phone in the car so she had no way of contacting anyone anyway. And she’d froze helplessly as a filthy hand slipped inside her trousers.

“Hey” She answers the phone, hoping her voice doesn’t come across as shaky.

Then Judy’s basically screaming down the phone about maybe being pregnant and Jen shakes her head, the tears stained still against her red cheeks, and then drives off to the nearest drug store to fetch a pregnancy test.

She paints a smile on when walking into the guest house where Judy’s stood pacing. She runs up to her immediately and takes the test from her, waddling into the bathroom yelling “ _sorry I’ve been holding this pee for so long”_. Jen laughs softly and she realises she’s still staring in the direction of the bathroom when Judy walks through the door minutes later, she shakes herself out of it, sniffles and sets a timer on her phone. For a moment she ignores the burn between her legs and the Indian-like burns on her arms where the prick had grabbed her and held her down. She focuses on reassuring Judy that she’d be an amazing mom, that she should let herself feel hope if she wants and that they’d be a “ _…three child mothering team”_ , and then as quickly as the hope had sparked in both of them, it was burned out again. Negative.

After grabbing two glasses and filling them with wine, Jen carries them out to Judy who’s already sitting in the pool with her feet dangling. She’s changed as well quickly and she can’t wait to shower, then turn the water up to boiling hot and scrub at her skin to remove all traces of him. But Judy needs her so she continues walking trying to hold the glasses steady as she joins her in the pool.

She must have been starring for a while because one minute she was sipping from her glass and the next Judy’s practically shaking her shoulders.

“Jen?” Worry laces her voice.

“Huh” she snaps out of her trace and turns to the brunette, not quite looking her in the eyes. “Sorry, were you saying something?”

Judy shakes her head, her foot bumps into Jen’s accidentally but then she runs her foot up Jens leg anyway. “I was just asking if you were okay? You seem strange…” she says, a hand coming to rest on Jens wrist.

Jen winces, Judy’s squeezes right where the sore skin is from earlier and she feels tears fill her eyes. Judy pulls her hand back as if she’d been burned. Jen looks at her apologetically. “Sorry Jude I-“

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” She fires questions at her and Jen feels her façade cracking, her mask of ‘I’m fine, everything’s fine’ about to slip. And it’s Judy, Jen knows she’d listen and she’d wanna tell the police and get the guy locked up in jail and get Jen justice because that’s just who she is, but for some reason telling Judy makes it realer. She doesn’t want to see the bare faced pain across her face when she finds out, especially because she’s lied to her and hasn’t told her anything about her ordeal. And part of her thinks Judy would blame herself for fainting and not being there with Jen when she went to see if a guy had killed her husband, and she definitely doesn’t want that.

“I um, I might have twisted it, so..I’m fine though, probably just-“

Then Judy’s pulling back her sleeves on the lose cardigan she’s wearing and she’s gasping, her fingers running lightly over the burn marks, they’re red raw and in the shape of finger marks.

“Who did this to you Jen? Those are finger marks I can see…” Judy’s looking at her other one then and shuffling even closer. “Someone has hurt you” She says, tears in her eyes.

Jen breaks because she can’t lie, not to Judy. Her face crumbles and Judy catches her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as sobs wrack through her body. “Shh honey, it’s okay…you’re okay” She’s whispering in her ear, and combing a hand through Jen’s hair.

Jen shakes her head, sniffling again. “I’m not-I’m not okay” she admits quietly, Judy almost didn’t catch it.

Judy waits until Jen pulls back from their tight embrace, and she does eventually, eyes red and bloodshot from crying. Judy moves a piece of hair from Jen’s face and then her thumb strokes her warm cheek, an encouragement of some sorts. “What happened?” She asks, her face screwing up and then releasing as if she’s trying not to cry.

Jen looks at the concern and worry practically spilling from Judy’s eyes, and then sighs a shuddering breath. “I, that guy…Andrew Peters-“

“The one with the mustang?”

Jen nods. Her lip trembles. “I went to his house, I was checking it out to see if he had a dint or something in the bonnet and we went into the garage…” Judy just listens, her hand never left Jen’s. “He had the car but turns out it didn’t even run and he was in some Star Wars shitty convention or something that weekend…” Jen takes a breath. “I-I tried to leave and he’d locked the doors” she hears Judy’s breath hitch, the squeeze on her hand urging her to go on. “I couldn’t move-“ more tears flew freely. “He started, t-touching me and he…”

Jen shakes her head and screws her eyes shut. Judy’s almost hyperventilating next to her, she can hear her try to take a deep breath but every time she tries it gets caught on the sob that’s forcing its way up through her body. It’s as if her lungs are being squeezed by an iron fist, as if her heart was being plunged into her feet.

“He didn’t…not all the way” she shakes her head, Judy nodding slowly next to her. “He felt and prodded…” Jen gestures down in between her legs with her hands. “And then he even grabbed these, he was pretty…revolted though when he found out they weren’t real” she scoffs and swallows because her throat feels so dry. “Gave me the chance to punch him and then get out of there” she finishes.

She dares to look at Judy, fearing the pity in her eyes but all that’s there is love and… _guilt?_ She knew it. Judy was gonna blame herself. She’s about to speak again but Judy shushes her with a finger to her lips.

“Sssh, you were so brave for telling me, and even braver for hitting that guy” she says, her hand falling back to Jen’s thigh. “I’m so sorry he did that to you Jen and I-“

“Don’t”

Judy tilts her head. “Don’t what honey?”

“Blame yourself, I chose to go in there and-“

Judy shakes her head. “No way, you’re being like _‘I asked for it’_ ”

Jen sighs. “I’m not, I-“

“I’m the one who shouldn’t have let you go to his house, god _stupid stupid…_ ” Judy slaps her hands against her thighs, the stinging a punishment for not being there for Jen. For fainting and not being able to stop her from going to this Andrew Peters’ house and for not being able to skin him alive for doing what he’s done to Jen. _Jen_ , this amazing tough woman who almost looks like a shell of herself after being fully taken advantage of by an absolute dick. Who’s been violated and helplessly had to experience what she had.

Jen grabs her hands though and pulls them into her chest. “Stop please... just-it isn’t your fault” Her voice breaks and she’s desperate for Judy to listen to her because her hating herself was the thing she never wanted by telling her. “You didn’t even know I was going there…”

Judy nods, her own tears sliding down her cheeks. “God Jen I hate him”

“Me too”

Judy then grabs their glasses and reaches down for Jen’s hand. “Come on, I’m gonna help you shower…”

Jen takes it and pulls herself up. “I don’t need help Jude” she smiles a little anyway.

“I know, but I’m gonna help you shower, and then I’m gonna wrap these up” she nods to the marks on her arms.

She guides Jen by the hand upstairs to the bathroom, leaving her to get herself into the shower while she fetches a towel and pyjamas. She returns with a body wash, “it’s a really soft one I bought myself for my birthday once, it’ll make you feel better” she hands Jen the bottle who takes it from behind the curtain with a small ‘thanks’. Judy sits on the toilet seat talking to Jen while she showers. There’s not a few seconds of silence and Jen’s never been more glad to have Judy chatting her ear off because it makes her ignore the burn between her legs and the sting on her wrists. Judy had even offered to help wash her hair and give her a head massage, and thinking about it makes her tear up and sniffle because _how fucking kind and lovely can someone be._

“Are you okay Jen?”

Jen smiles because no matter what she knows she’ll always have Judy.

“I’m okay”

And she is, she will be.

Then after Jen’s finished showering Judy’s wrapping her in a large warm towel that she’d thoughtfully hung on a radiator for a while so it’s literally like a hot blanket on Jen’s wet and chilly skin. Jen wasn’t even uncomfortable when Judy had held the towel out to her and wrapped it around her shoulders herself, her hands rubbing up and down for a bit on her shoulders before helping her from the shower. She noticed Judy’s eyes never left hers while her naked body was on show and she appreciated that from her more than she’d ever know.

Jen puts on some pyjamas that Judy’s left out for her and then Judy’s beckoning her to join her in bed, the tv’s already playing. She towel dries her hair and then sighs because the brush is at the other end of the room.

“Oh” Judy hops up, returning with the brush, “let me”

She glides the brush through her hair and Jen almost falls asleep at the feeling. Judy’s slender fingers comb her hair back as well as the brush and it gives her goosebumps. Once she’s done she caresses her head and then puts the brush on the bedside table.

“All done”

Jen smiles appreciatively at her knowing words aren’t needed.

Judy pulls the duvet cover up closer to them both and tucks it around Jen.

“Can I ask something?”

Jen nods.

“Are you going to go to the police about it? Whatever happens I’ll be behind you obviously so…” Judy asks.

Jen ponders for a minute and then turns to her, she shakes her head. “I don’t wanna talk about it with anyone else”

Judy nods, “okay” she says quickly.

“I know I probably should but I just _can’t,_ it was hard enough telling you so…” she shrugs.

“I’m glad you told me, and we’ll do this together okay? I’ll be your therapist and a nurse and your weirdo wine drinking friend, whatever you need…” that makes Jen laugh and she reaches out to hold Judy’s hand. “Just us”

Jen nods. “Just us”


End file.
